I. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to garment insert/s and more specifically to bra inserts that are textured.
II. Background
People today want to augment, shape, or enhance their breast appearance for a variety of reasons and applications. Plastic surgery can be costly and some people may not want the medical risks associated with surgery. Others experiencing a mastectomy may need to wait for reconstruction, or don't want breast reconstruction. Moreover, built in inserts, some removable inserts, or solid silicone type inserts have problems. For example, they may not stay in place, be heavy, awkward feeling, or cause unpleasant perspiration. Common removable type or solid silicone inserts may shift about causing the appearance of unnatural or mismatched shaped breasts. Also, the color of the insert may be visible next to skin. All of which may be an embarrassing situation for the user. Most built in pads are built in and can not be customized or removed to accommodate the changes each individual may desire. For example, a person may buy a swim suit top that comes with built in padding. They may desire to have more padding than the built in, or change the breast shape, but the inserts that come built into the swim suit top are static. Also, if they desire to use a removable insert as available today, it may not stay in place, may not be the shape, size, color, weight, or look the woman desires. In addition, the inserts are often aesthetically unattractive. Moreover, a person who invests in specialty inserts will want to be able to reuse them with as many garments as they desire. Furthermore, another problem with available removable inserts is the fact that they bunch up when washed, and/or loose their ability to keep shape after being washed. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a textured, light weight, low perspiration, removably secure, variable use, aesthetically pleasing, and form keeping bra insert/s that stay in place while in use in a variety of applications.